


obedient

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kitty Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a good kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obedient

Aomine doesn't like people. They wear colognes that make his nose hurt, touch his sensitive ears without permission or warning, and corner him to pet him. Aomine fucking hates people.

His teeth and claws aren't for show, so he retaliates and makes them know he doesn't want them near him, and as a result he switches home a halfdozen times before they start discussing what they're going to do with him. He's vicious (Aomine disagrees; he just doesn't like being snuck up on), unsociable and unpleasant.

A few weeks later, he finds out Kise Ryouta (a model from high school age that retired in his mid twenties to open up a high class host bar that he's still working on building) has offered to take him in. He's weary when they make him move houses again, because rich men are usually bad men, but it's not that bad.

"Welcome to my home," Kise tells him with a wide smile and a large gap of distance between them when they're alone. "I'm not here very often, so do as you like. Just don't ruin anything."

And he leaves. It's weird and free, because in his other houses there were always children or parents or staff around him that he had to look out for, or others like him seeking to prove their dominance. (Because after all, Aomine is rather large, and very predatory. They feel threatened.)

He comes to find out Kise really only comes home to sleep, and leaves again soon after he wakes up. His scent is faint over the rest of the house, and Aomine orders some fish over the internet on Kise's laptop when he's asleep for the empty aquarium. He divides his time between naps, scenting things, and watching the fish.

As time goes by it gets colder though, and even if he can turn up the heating he doesn't want to. The temperature is adequate, but not for naps. With a bare amount of hesitation, he goes for the bedroom. Normally he won't enter it, and the scent of Kise is strong here. He smells nice, usually. Like human, cologne and the sweat of a day's stress.

The sheets are clean though when he drags them until they're folded in half, and the edges are scrunched to not let in any draft. When he curls into his nest, the scent of Kise isn't bothersome. Just new.

Kise still comes home at the same time, and Aomine stalks past him to the kitchen before he can catch him in the bedroom. Though he still doesn't like people, he appreciates how Kise clearly knows he's there but doesn't bother with him unless Aomine starts something first. There's a barely contained energy in Kise that smells like selfrestraint and want.

Aomine would bet anything that Kise really wants to rub his ears and pet him, but respects his boundaries. It warms the cockles of his heart a little.

When Kise stops being out as much and stays home more (and asks him suspiciously where those fish came from), Aomine's stuck in the dilemma of snubbing him, or enjoying his nest anyway. Somehow it feels like it'd be giving in.

Eventually it gets even colder, and Kise starts taking a blanket with him throughout the house. He enjoys having windows open, so the cold breeze would hit even if the heating was up. When he finds himself shivering, he gives in and decides it's not worth snubbing him.

In the winter he sleeps more, and he feels Kise subtly watching him when he makes a blanket nest and gets in it.

Kise goes to bed early that night, arranges the blankets to fit both of them, and Aomine cuddles him from behind. Kise fits well.

They fall into an easy routine, and he's shocked to find himself talking to Kise more and more often about a variety of things. He doesn't even hate this human. He even likes him, and it's a weird feeling.

By the time he's got his feelings halfway figured out, Kise's host bar is finished, and he comes home surprisingly sober and in an amazing mood.

"It's done," He tells Aomine with a tight embrace, all of the restrained enthusiasm bubbling over. He kisses Aomine, and slides his hands firmly down his back. Apparently, the enthusiasm was not only for petting him.

"Congratulations," He manages to get out before he's backed into the bedroom and Kise's mouth is all over him. He feels kisses on his jaw and his neck, lets out a gasp when Kise bites one of his nipples gently.

"Did you meow for me?" Kise teases him, rubbing the other one between his thumb and index finger. Aomine shakes his head, trying to glare him down. All he gets is a laugh, hot breath ghosting over his chest. Kise's mouth is hot when he sucks hard at Aomine's nipple, runs his tongue over it until he gasps again. An embarrassing, strangled mewl leaves him.

"You did," Kise says almost breathlessly, stopping to reach up and rub the dark blue ears. "Well done, Aomine. You're so good."

Though he doesn't expect it, the praise shoots pleasant feelings through his veins, and he can't help the pleased purr that escapes him. Kise's bright eyes crinkle at the corners from his wide grin.

"Very good," He murmurs again, leaning down to kiss and bite a path down Aomine's abs, leaving little red marks in his wake. When he reaches the v of his hip bones, he's still whispering soft praises that make Aomine come undone. At a single question, he spreads his legs like he never expected to, and lets Kise between them.

Kise's tongue is hot and wet at his hole, joined by a finger seemingly at random. Though he doesn't know with what, Kise's fingers feel slick when they get inside of him, scissoring open and closed, in and out. Kise keeps going until he can't focus anymore and resort to holding onto his hair hard, trying to make him go deeper.

"How slutty," He says with a smile, sitting up to position himself. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but it fades quickly thanks to Kise's thorough preparation.

"Move," He tells Kise, trying to hold on to some semblance of dominance between them, but he loses it with the high pitched noise that leaves him when Kise gives him what he wants. He loses himself in the steady rhythm Kise keeps up, coming with a muffled noise and mindshattering enjoyment. When he catches his breath, Kise is done too.

Kise fucks him three more times in a few choices positions.

"I'm so glad you've come to like me," Kise tells him eventually, with his head on Aomine's abs and three fingers exploring casually. Aomine isn't sure he can go another round, and tries to say as much. "Shh."

Kise looks tired too, and presses a finger to his lips to shush him. Instinctively, he parts his lips to lick them, jerking when they taste salty and bitter. At Kise's challenging look, he licks them clean anyway, trailing his tongue between and over Kise's fingers until there's nothing left.

Kise falls asleep not long after, midway through rubbing his ears, and he takes a good look at the human.

Maybe they're not all bad.


End file.
